Omni Consumer Products
Omni Consumer Products (OCP) is a mega-corperation that creates products for virtually every consumer need, has entered into endeavors normally deemed non-profit, and even manufactured an entire city to be maintained exclusively by the corporation. History Taking Detroit Private OCP is depicted as a megacorporation with divisions affecting nearly every level of consumer need, society, and government. Their products range from consumer products to military weaponry and private space travel. In the past, OCP gambled in markets traditionally regarded as nonprofit such as hospitals, prisons and space exploration. OCP has sought to fully privatize Detroit, Michigan into Delta City, a manufactured municipality governed by a corporatocracy, with fully privatized services — such as police — and with residents exercising their representative citizenship through the purchase of shares of OCP stock. They also serve as part of the military-industrial complex; according to OCP executive Dick Jones, "We practically are the military." As a compensation (and as a way to privatize it), OCP intended to give something back to the city and shared a contract to run local law enforcement. Their projects included ED-209, RoboCop and RoboCop 2. OCP owns and operates a privatized Detroit Police Department and have been known to secretly work with criminals to achieve their goals. However the city owed them $37 millions and as a result OCP cut the salary of the Police Officers to 40%. As the Old Man explained to Mayor Marvin Kuzak, that the debt was in OCP's favor: "In the event of default OCP shall have the uncontested right of foreclosure on all city assets." Kanemitsu takeover OCP was eventually bought by a Japanese zaibutsu, the Kanemitsu Corporation. As a Kanemitsu subsidairy, OCP remains in charge of the destruction of old Detroit and the construction of Delta City. By the end of the movie, OCP's brutal policies concerning Delta City are brought to light, many of OCP's majority shareholders sell their stock, and OCP itself is forced into bankruptcy. By the time of RoboCop: Prime Directives, OCP is shown being manipulated by a brash young executive who, through murder and reallocation of resources, ascends to power to automate Delta City under a new artificial intelligence calles S.A.I.N.T. This is manipulated by the cyberterrorist David Kaydick, who seeks the destruction of the human race through a virus called Legion that can be introduced to computers and human beings alike. In a flashback, RoboCop remembers working with John Cable. During the conversation Cable claims that Detroit is a Cesspit and Murphy suggests "Well maybe this whole OCP thing'll do some good. Get some more money in the department, some more cops on the street." To which John replies "You really wanna trust your life to a conglomerate Murphy." What a smart man. This series ignores RoboCop 2 and 3. This is why OCP is still around and not bankrupt like at the end of RoboCop 3. Divisions * Lowe Technologies * Mediabreak/MediaNet * Security Concepts Known Executuves RoboCop & RoboCop 2 The Old Man: The CEO of OCP--or as he is known by his employees, the Old Man--appears in Robocop (film) and Robocop 2, sharing his dream of privatizing old Detroit into a utopia dubbed "Delta City". Richard "Dick" Jones: OCP's senior vice president and the main antagonist in the first film. Jones develpoed the ED-209 robot to reduce crime in old Detroit, but it all went horribly wrong when the android malfunctioned killed and killed a volunteer for demonstration. He has secret ties to the ruthless crime boss, Clarence Boddicker. Donald Johnson: Morton's partner in the RoboCop program; he appears in RoboCop and RoboCop 2 in a supporting role. He has a good head for business, making some good suggestions, but seems slightly unsure of the way OCP does business. Robert "Bob" Morton: A young and arrogant officer of OCP who uses the above incident in the boardroom as an opportunity for his RoboCop project, much to Jones's dismay. His only appearance was in the first RoboCop film. Midway in the film, he was killed by his rival through cop-killer Clarence Boddicker. RoboCop 3 The CEO: The new boss of OCP who, under orders from the Kanemitsu Zaibatsu, must have Detroit gone in order to make way for Delta City. He appears to be more aggressive than the previous CEO, as he fires one of the employees for insulting the big boss. Donald Johnson: Johnson is still working for OCP but obviously just doesn't have what it takes to get to the top. He is now OCP's senior vice president. He does threaten Reed near the end of the movie, implying that Reed would loose his job if he didn't join the Rehabs. This is one of his darker moments. Had OCP continued he may have been CEO one day. Jeff Fleck: The aparent head of Security Concepts. After having his ass chewed by the CEO he pays a visit to Dr. Lazarus and RoboCop. He decides that RoboCop should not have the right to make a choice and wants his emotions removed. Later on he is fired for talking badly about the Kanemitsu Corporation in front of Otomo while the CEO is briefing him. As he had explained to Johnson earlier, he left the room, pulling a gun from his jacket to commit suicide. A gun shot is heard. RoboCop: The Series [[Chairman|'The Chairman']]: The CEO of OCP appears in RoboCop: The Series. He is a more humane version of the Old Man from the original movies. During the series he learns lessons from RoboCop and Diana. [[Chip Chayken|'Chip Chayken']]: Vice President of OCP in RoboCop: The Series. In many ways similar to Dick Jones of the original movies. He was known to the Police as the Dog Town Ripper although they were unaware of his identity at the time. He used this name while hunting down homeless people and harvesting their brains for Dr. Cray Mallardo and his NeuroBrain project. Aubrey Fox: RoboCop: Prime Directives Chairwoman: Damien Lowe: Sara Cable: Category:Corporations